


Ночь делает большое огромным

by Adriatique



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Gen, General, fandom OE & Pridds 2019, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriatique/pseuds/Adriatique
Summary: "...мать как-то обронила, что ночь делает большое огромным. Арно тогда было лет шесть, он тайком выбрался в парк посмотреть на нетопырей, а парк внезапно превратился в лес..."





	Ночь делает большое огромным

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с itildin (este).  
Бета Аларис.

* * *  
Ночной парк совершенно его не испугал, когда Арно, успешно выбравшись из замка, побежал к нему. Наоборот — высокие, шелестящие на ветру деревья казались исполненными мощью древними воинами — охранниками этого места. Места, где, если верить словам братьев, было гнездо нетопырей. Или что-то в этом роде.  
Ну, это если верить…  
  
В любом случае Арно было нужно туда пойти, и он пойдет, несмотря ни на что! Тем более темноты он не боится, слышите? Не боится совсем, да, что бы ты ни говорил, Ли!  
  
Арно задрал голову и с детским восторгом засмотрелся на звезды, серебристой россыпью покрывавшие ночное небо. Он знал многие созвездия и сейчас с легкостью отыскал Всадника, скачущего за горизонт. Ему тоже вдруг захотелось поскакать вдаль — быстро, не останавливаясь — и Арно побежал вперед по едва видимой дорожке. Так весело!  
  
Особенно радовало то, что все это, разумеется, было запрещено и тем самым настолько хорошо! И никаких старших братьев, только ночной свежий воздух и дорожка вглубь парка.  
  
— Эй, вы где? Выходите! — позвал Арно нетопырей, когда, как ему показалось, добрался до нужного места. Разумеется, ответом была тишина. Арно хмыкнул, нахмурился и стал искать, время от времени тихо зовя нетопырей.  
  
Прошло не так уж много времени, но он устал — их не было, не было их нигде, и все тут! Хоть обыщись!  
  
— Лгуны и мерзавцы! — с удовольствием сказал он вслух. Однажды он слышал, как Лионель читал книгу вслух, смеясь вместе с матерью, и запомнил пару фраз.  
  
Арно выругался еще раз — просто потому, что здесь не было никого, кто мог бы запретить ему, — а потом вдруг испуганно замолк.  
  
Дорожки под ногами тоже больше не было!  
  
Арно остановился и огляделся по сторонам. Шелест ветра сразу стал казаться зловещим, словно шепот темных созданий, а стволы деревьев загораживали обзор. И, главное, нигде не было видно замка. Но не мог же Сэ просто так взять и куда-то провалиться! Этот парк, он же небольшой, почему сейчас он стал непроходимым лесом?  
  
Совсем близко послышался шорох, а потом закричала ночная птица, срываясь с ветки. Арно завопил вместе с ней и бросился бежать, не думая, поддавшись панике, продираясь сквозь заросли и кусты. Его одежда цеплялась за ветки, кажется, он порвал рубашку и зацепился щекой…  
  
  
* * *  
  
— Не говори. Не говори им! — Арно умолял мать, терпеливо ожидая, пока слуги отмоют его и позаботятся о царапинах на лице и руках. — Они будут смеяться, особенно Ли, он всегда смеется надо мной!  
  
Арлетта вздохнула, сама еле сдерживая смех — теперь, когда младшего нашли в парке среди ночи и благополучно вернули, можно было и посмеяться, — и покачала головой.  
  
— И что же мы с тобой скажем, почему ты весь исцарапан?  
  
— Потому что, — Арно запнулся, а потом нашелся, — Потому что я спасал тебя!  
  
— Меня? — удивилась Арлетта. — И от кого?  
  
— От страшных ночных тварей! — глаза Арно засияли. — Они были повсюду, и мы оказались окружены, но, хотя у меня не было шпаги, я смог прорваться сквозь их строй и вывести тебя!  
  
Арлетта не выдержала и залилась смехом — Арно старший будет гордиться, когда услышит подобные фантазии сына. Вот уж действительно!  
  
— Когда ты успел ознакомиться с военными книгами? — полюбопытствовала она, уловив в речи сына незнакомые ему слова.  
  
Арно насупился, выглядя взъерошенно и растрепанно даже в чистой рубашке.  
  
— Потому что я тоже хочу быть как Ли.  
  
— Лучше не надо, — мягко сказала Арлетта. — Просто будь самим собой. Ты испугался? — без перехода спросила она.  
  
Арно хотел было яростно замотать головой, но сдался и опустил взгляд.  
  
— Мне показалось, что я оказался в лесу.  
  
— Ночь делает большое огромным, — произнесла Арлетта, — но это не значит, что нужно бояться. Можно просто пойти вместе и захватить с собой фонарь.  
  
Арно неверяще вскинулся.  
  
— Вместе?  
  
Арлетта улыбнулась.  
  
— Твоя мать тоже любопытна и хочет посмотреть на нетопырей, — подмигнула она ему.  
  
— Ура! — завопил Арно и радостно захлопал в ладони. Даже если они их не найдут, это уже не важно, потому что главное — они будут вместе.


End file.
